Le vilain petit canard
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré série. Et si la mort d'Alison n'était finalement due qu'à une histoire de jalousie ? Et si A et l'assassin d'Alison était une seule et même personne ? Ma version de l'histoire. Ecrit pour la Communauté LJ 6 Variations sur le thème La mort du cygne


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à Sarah Shepard**

_**Coucou ! Voici une nouvelle petite histoire sur PLL, je précise que j'en suis à l'épisode 10 de la Saison 2 ( du moins quand je l'ai écrite) et je ne sais donc pas qui est A, ni qui a tué Alison, ça serait cool de ne pas me le dire dans vos reviews mdrrr**_

_**Bonne lecture et …reviews ?**_

**Le vilain petit canard**

Elle jeta un regard envieux à Alison DiLaurentis puis détourna son attention vers celles qui l'accompagnaient. Aria était là avec sa mèche rose qu'elle trouvait affreuse, Spencer l'élégante racée, Emily, la nageuse accomplie. Et Hanna, la grosse Hanna, qui en dépit de ce surnom qu'Alison lui avait elle-même trouvé appartenait à la cour de la reine Alison.

Elle reposa son regard sur cette dernière. Alison, blonde, séduisante, ravissante et aussi cruelle que les épines qui s'enfonçaient dans les doigts de ceux qui tentaient de s'emparer des roses.

Elle savait tout cela depuis l'enfance, elle les observait depuis toujours et tentait depuis autant de temps de pénétrer leur groupe. Elle détestait Alison autant qu'elle la fascinait et elle avait beau tout savoir de la cruauté de la jeune fille et de ses amies, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ardemment appartenir au cercle fermé et recherché qu'elles formaient autour d'Alison.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la grosse Hanna qui soufflait pour se maintenir à la hauteur de ses amies et redressa les épaules avant de se hâter pour les rejoindre. Après tout si Alison avait accepté Hanna comme amie, pourquoi ne l'accepterait elle pas elle ?

« Alison ! » S'exclama t'elle en trottant derrière elles, consciente que pour appartenir aux cygnes, il fallait d'abord être acceptée per leur reine.

La jeune fille tourna son regard d'un bleu azur vers elle et lui sourit pendant une fraction de seconde. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'elle songeait qu'elle tenait peut être sa chance et elle pressa encore le pas.

« Attendez-moi les filles. »

Cette fois, Alison eut une moue méprisante et elle toucha le bras d'Aria avant de jeter quelques mots aux autres. Ces dernières se retournèrent vers elle et elle s'empressa de les rejoindre. Là, son talon se prit dans une racine et elle manqua de s'étaler. Elle leva les yeux pour leur dire qu'elle n'avait rien mais ne rencontra que le regard hautain d'Alison.

« Allez les filles, »lança la jeune fille avec un rire.

Sous l'impulsion de leur reine, elles commencèrent à courir et elle eut juste le temps de surprendre le coup d'œil désolé que lui lançait la grosse Hanna avant qu'elle ne s'élance à son tour pour rejoindre la belle Alison.

Elle serra les poings et grimaça alors que des larmes picotaient ses yeux. Une fois de plus elle se retrouvait seule, rejetée par le petit groupe qui, Alison en tête, la méprisait. Elle ravala son humiliation et se força à avancer vers le lycée sans la moindre amie à qui parler ainsi qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elles étaient toutes réunies autour du casier d'Alison et elle s'approcha de nouveau, ravalant sa fierté pour avoir sa chance.

« Dites les filles, » commença-t-elle.

Alison ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et désigna une nouvelle proie à ses amies.

« Regardez les filles, Hermie l'hermaphrodite nous regarde encore. »

Elle joignit son rire, un peu trop haut sous l'effet du stress, à ceux des filles tandis qu'Alison asticotait Lucas. Finalement, la blonde lui lança un regard froid avant de se tourner vers ses amies.

« Venez les filles on va en cours, c'est trop pitoyable ici. » Dit-elle en la fixant.

Elle se sentit rougir tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient de nouveau.

_**Plus tard,**_

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en apercevant Alison seule dans un rayon de la boutique et elle s'approcha d'elle.

« Salut Alison. »

La blonde posa un regard méprisant sur elle.

« Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de m'adresser la parole ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle se sentit rougir tandis que les têtes des clientes les plus proches se tournaient vers elles. Elle avala sa salive et reprit bravement.

« Je ne comprends pas, on était amies avant… »

Alison eut une mimique exagérément horrifiée.

« Amies ? Nous ? Tu as bu ou quoi ? Nous n'avons jamais été amies et nous ne le serons jamais. »

Elle refoula de nouvelles larmes et s'efforça d'ignorer le mépris qu'Alison avait mis dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi ? »Coassa-t-elle.

Alison eut une nouvelle moue méprisante.

« Enfin regarde-toi ! Tu ne ressembles à rien, tu es inexistante, insignifiante de bêtise. Je préférerais encore passer la journée avec Hermie plutôt que de te trainer une minute derrière moi. Maintenant dégage avant que les gens ne s'imaginent que tu m'accompagnes. »

Sans se soucier de l'effet de ses paroles sur elle, Alison se détourna et s'adressa à la vendeuse d'une voix onctueuse.

« J'aimerais avoir l'adresse de la personne avec qui vous travaillez pour ces bracelets, dit-elle en brandissant un bracelet tressé. On m'a dit que vous la connaissiez et j'aimerais en faire faire pour mes amies et moi. »

La vendeuse sourit.

« Si vous voulez je peux prendre la commande et vous n'aurez qu'à passer les chercher.

- C'est parfait ! S'exclama Alison. Alors cinq bracelets pour Alison, Aria, Hanna, Spencer et Emily. »

La vendeuse nota scrupuleusement les prénoms et se tourna vers elle.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air de doute à Alison.

La jeune fille se retourna et revint poser son regard sur la vendeuse.

« Vous voyez quelqu'un vous ? Se moqua-t-elle. Non, je suis venue seule. Quand pourrais-je avoir les bracelets ? C'est une surprise pour mes amies. »

La vendeuse sourit, sous le charme d'Alison à l'instar de toutes celles qui l'approchaient.

« Repassez dans deux jours ça ne devrait pas être long. »

Alison sourit et la remercia avant de se détourner. Alors qu'Alison sortait, elle la bouscula d'une bourrade et elle serra les poings, rouge d'humiliation.

« Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda la vendeuse.

Elle ne répondit pas.

La haine venait de remplacer la peine que le mépris d'Alison lui inspirait jusqu'alors.

()()

Les filles s'étaient une nouvelle fois réunies pour échanger leurs secrets. Cette nuit-là, elles avaient élu domicile dans la grange des Hastings et elle n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver une cachette pour les espionner. Elle était si proche d'elles qu'en fermant les yeux elle réussissait presque à se convaincre qu'elle faisait partie de leur groupe et se trouvait parmi elles à boire de la vodka au lieu d'être cantonnée à l'extérieur comme un chien galeux.

Elle les écouta longuement alors que leurs murmures se faisaient plus rares et elle glissait à son tour dans le sommeil lorsque des éclats de voix la réveillèrent. Par un réflexe qui lui était devenu aussi naturel que de respirer elle saisit son portable et l'alluma pour avoir un peu de lumière. Là, elle vit Spencer rattraper Alison.

« C'est fini Alison tu m'entends !

- Tu lui dis ou je m'en charge, rétorqua la blonde. Mélissa doit savoir ce que tu as fait avec Ian.

- D'accord Alison, je vais lui dire, mais cette fois c'est fini. Tu es morte pour moi, tu as compris ?

- C'est toi qui l'est, rétorqua la blonde. Sans moi tu n'existerais pas…

- C'est ce qu'on verra. » Gronda Spencer avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Elle se recula dans l'ombre, surprise par la dispute, puis entendit un tintement. Là, elle vit Alison se pencher sur son portable et s'engager dans les bois qui bordaient la demeure. Elle n'hésita pas. Elle s'enfonça à la suite de la jeune fille dans les ombres de la forêt endormie.

Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut Alison et se dissimula dans un fourré. La jeune fille était visiblement en pleine dispute et elle attrapa d'un geste rageur le sweat de Toby Cavanaugh.

« Donne-moi ça, sale pervers, j'ai froid. »

Le jeune homme reprit.

« Je t'en prie Alison ne dit rien.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Moi j'estime qu'il est juste qu'on sache ce que tu fais avec Jenna !

- Si tu fais ça… Je dirais à la police ce que vous avez fait à Jenna. »

Alison éclata de rire.

« Et tu crois qu'on te croira ? Non Toby, on va suivre mon plan. Tu ne dis rien sur nous et on ne dit rien sur Jenna et toi. A toi de voir. »

Une voiture aux phares éteints s'engagea alors dans le chemin étroit et Alison avança vers cette dernière.

« Tu fais ce que je te dis Toby ou alors tu le regretteras. » Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de monter en voiture.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à suivre Toby, le jeune homme était un raté, une fourmi que la reine écraserait sans le moindre effort. Au lieu de ça, elle courut à sa voiture et la démarra rapidement. Elle avait une petite idée de l'endroit où se rendait Alison.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Rocher du Baiser elle se dissimula dans l'ombre et retint un hoquet de stupeur en voyant Alison en compagnie de Ian Thomas. La jeune fille embrassa langoureusement le petit ami de la sœur de Spencer puis recula, une moue mutine aux lèvres, tandis qu'il la filmait. Ebahie, elle suivit les mouvements déliés de la blonde.

« J'imagine leur tête si elles savaient que je te voie, elles sont tellement gamines… » Souffla Alison.

Ian sourit et reposa la caméra avant d'aller rejoindre Alison. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le sol épineux. Elle les observa et son cœur accéléra à la vue du torse nu du beau Ian. Elle serra les poings, rageuse. C'était injuste ! Alison et sa clique avaient tout. Elles les avaient tous à leurs pieds alors qu'elle, elle n'avait rien. Une bouffée de haine pure la transperça à cette pensée et elle fixa le couple avec rancœur.

Alison s'était rhabillée et embrassa Ian avant de se dégager.

« Mieux vaut que je coupe à travers les bois, tu les connais, si elles se sont réveillées elles vont me poser un tas de questions. »

Ian la regarda.

« Tu es sûre ?

- Bien entendu, »pavoisa Alison.

Ian s'éloigna après un dernier baiser.

Alison attendit quelques minutes puis se tourna vers le buisson où elle s'était dissimulée.

« Ca va t'as pris ton pied ? »

Elle tressaillit tandis qu'Alison reprenait moqueusement.

« Oui c'est ça, je suis sûre que tu te touches en nous regardant. Parce que personne ne veut de toi alors tu nous espionnes. Tu es pitoyable. Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? A un vilain petit canard qui rêve de nager avec les cygnes mais ça ne t'arrivera jamais à toi. Tu es bien trop inintéressante pour ça. Bien trop laide et stupide. Ricana Alison. Pauvre petite Mona, si désireuse qu'on la remarque… Mais jamais un homme comme Ian ne te regardera, même Hermie t'ignore… »

Cette fois elle vit rouge et sans réfléchir, elle poussa Alison.

Encore sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle avait passé la soirée à boire, la jeune fille trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

« Comment oses-tu sale petite garce ! Cette fois tu vas me payer ça. » Ragea Alison.

Mona posa les yeux sur celle qui représentait à la fois tout ce qu'elle haïssait et ce qu'elle désirait être. Alison la tira par la cheville et elle glissa au sol à son tour. Sans réfléchir, elle referma ses doigts sur un morceau de bois abandonné et l'écrasa sur le crane d'Alison.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle constata que l'autre s'était enfin tue.

L'air détaché, Mona la traina dans les bois. Elle allait s'assurer qu'Alison ait une sépulture à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait été.

La reine des cygnes était morte. C'était son tour d'éclore désormais et plus jamais personne n'oserait la traiter de vilain petit canard, foi de Mona.

_**Un an plus tard**_

Un sourire moqueur déforma ses lèvres à la vue d'Aria Montgomery et elle plissa les yeux. Il était temps d'en finir avec la cour de la Reine défunte. A ses côtés, Hannah poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Aria ? J'ignorais que tu étais rentrée ! Tu te souviens de Mona ? »

Aria la regarda avec incrédulité et Mona se força à lui sourire. Maintenant qu'elles étaient enfin toutes rentrées à Rosewood, le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.


End file.
